My Story
by Hannah Holt
Summary: Hermione's stuck in the middle of so many love triangles it isn't even funny. Can being as smart as she allow her to solve all of her problems or will she just have to suffer like every other teen girl? Rated R for sexual content and cursing.
1. From This Moment On

'I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you'

-"From this Moment On" by Shania Twain

Chapter One

            "Oh… my… gosh…" I pulled the flat iron through my hair one last time before turning the switch to off. "Thank god for muggle inventions. Wow, never thought I'd say that." I smiled my glossy pink lips in the mirror before grabbing my make up bag and shoving it into my blue-jean purse.

            "Hermione, you're going to be late!" My mother could be heard yelling from the staircase.

            "Mom, you forget. All we have to do is use the floo network into the train station," I smiled at my mother and quickly descended the stairs.

            "I love you both," I said sincerely as I hugged my parents dearly and helped my dad pull my suitcases into the fireplace.

            "We'll miss you, honey," My mother said as she kissed me on the cheek.

            "I'll miss you too, Mom. And Dad," I smiled at them one last time before throwing the gray dust into the air and exclaimed 'Kings Cross!'

~*~

            "Harry, I had no idea she would say that to you," Ron Weasley stuttered, frustrated with his tall best friend, Harry Potter.

            Ron had definitely slimmed down since the year previous and I made the mental note of the biceps that were visible under his short sleeved muggle shirt.

            "Harry! Ron!" I exclaimed and ran towards them as I dropped my suitcases on the spot. Ron smiled at me and Harry enveloped me in a warm hug, spinning me around. I giggled girlishly as he set me back down on the ground.

            "'Mione, you look wonderful," Harry pushed a strand of straight, sleek brown hair out of my face, behind my ear.

            "Thanks, Harry. You don't look too bad yourself." I flashed him a large smile.

            My boyfriend could not have looked better. He was tall, dark, and definitely handsome. He'd become very muscular over the many years of Quidditch. He placed his arm around my waist and looked down at me. I stared up into his beautiful emerald eyes.

            "You are truly beautiful, Hermione." He said sweetly before leaning down to place his soft lips to mine. I responded quickly and pulled back after a minute.

            I noticed Ron was turning red and trying to ignore us.

            I nodded my head in Ron's direction and Harry blushed, letting go of me.

            "Well, come on, Ron. Let's get her stuff onto the train," Harry commanded and patted his best friend on the back before grabbing two of my large suitcases. Ron grabbed the other three and they pulled them onto the train and towards our compartment.

~*~

            "Hermione!" A familiar voice squealed from behind me as we exited the train.

            "Ginny!" I turned around and embraced my best friend sincerely.

            "Wow, Hermione. What happened? A month ago you didn't look like _this," Ginny held my hands out, taking in my new image._

            "Yeah…" I blushed a light shade of pink.

            "You grew boobs in a month?" Ginny asked curiously, raising her eyebrows at me.

            I was really blushing now.

            "Ginny, I've always had them… I just hid them. I guess," I stated before feeling my face heat up with embarrassment.

            "And is that make-up I see?" Ginny smiled mischievously, her eyebrows still raised.

            I smiled back. "Yep. Okay, so I've discovered many new muggle inventions that I approve of. Do you have a problem with it?" I said jokingly.

            "Of course not. How did you get your hair like that? No spell could do anything like that." Ginny eyed my hair.

            "Eh, a flat iron. I muggle device that heats up and clamps down on your hair, making it straight," I replied. 

            "Ah," Ginny began, before Harry interrupted her.

            "Hi, Ginny." He smiled at her quickly before giving me a 'we need to get moving now' look.

            "I guess Harry's just itching to go," Ginny said quickly before hugging me one last time.

            "See you soon, Ginny!" I yelled as we turned and headed down to our carriage awaiting to take us to Hogwarts.

~*~

            "Mmm… this stuff tastes so good," Ron managed to get out as he rammed his mouth full of food.

            "You're right," Harry said between big bites of food. I just sat there laughing at the both of them eating like a bottomless pit.

            "Gosh, you two are human disposals." I took another bite of my salad delicately.

            "Huh?" Ron looked at Harry as Harry returned the confused look.

            "Nevermind." I said in my infamous "your stupid and I forgot" tone.

            Ron and Harry rolled their eyes in unison before gorging themselves in more food. As I watched Harry eat, I couldn't help but smile. He never thought of anything else when it came to food. Just like any other guy, he couldn't talk or much less focus on anything else.

            "Harry?" I smiled at myself innocently on the inside. I had an idea.

            Harry didn't even look up. He just continued shoving food into his mouth.

            "Wanna go to the common room?" I eyed him curiously, with a mischievous look on my face.

            He continued eating for a few more seconds until I think something clicked. Ron hadn't heard me, I could tell. Harry immediately dropped his fork and stood from his spot at the table.

            I stood up, too, and followed him out of the great hall.

            "Wow, you were eager to get out of there," I said to him as we were both alone in the hallway.

            "Yeah," He said quickly, not taking another minute of hesitation to advance upon me.

            I didn't back away. I just let myself get lost in him.

~*~

[Author's Note~~ Okay, so that's chappie 1. Just showing how they are together… yay. Chapter 2 up sometime. I'm gonna try to update my other few fics first! Review please! –Hannah]__


	2. Rescue Me

My Story

Chapter 2: Rescue Me

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter characters I would be the most awesome person known to people... but I don't, yet I still manage to pull off the most awesome person thing. Ah, as for the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling and the song "Rescue Me" belongs to the Supremes, mainly Diana Ross.

A/N: It's been awhile, but I've just had this stupid contagious disease called, yep you got it, writer's block. Hopefully this chapter won't suck too much. Oh, well. We're about find out.

          "Harry, seriously, there is nothing to worry about. It's just Ron. Please!" I begged him. He was making the biggest deal out of the stupidest little thing! He makes me so mad every time he does this… which is way too often in my opinion.

          "'Mione I'm just tired of spending every night alone." He tried his hardest to pull off a sad puppy face, but I was convinced I wouldn't fall for it this time.

          "No, Harry. It's your fault you'd rather just stay in the common room and do absolutely nothing but loiter and chit chat. As much as I like that, I really need to go to this study group with Ron and Draco." I cringed at the last name I mentioned. I was asking Harry, my boyfriend of almost nine months, if I could go to a session with my best friend and my arch enemy.

          "Hermione, you're smart as it is. Please don't go." Harry placed his hands on my hips and looked down at me with a sweet expression etched across his rugged face.

          "Sorry, Harry. My mind's made up. I'm going and that's it." I turned around and stalked out of the common room, slamming the portrait hole shut behind me. I noticed the Fat Lady growl at me a little. "I'm so sorry." I said quickly as I clutched my books to my chest and headed for the library.

          For some strange reason, I had the sudden urge to slip into a bathroom quickly and make sure my hair looked okay. I brushed it quickly, adjusted my bra, and wiped some excess eye make up away before stumbling back out into the hallway with my Transfiguration, Potions, and Muggle Studies books.

          I entered the library minutes later to see Ron already sitting at a table, his eye not on the open Transfiguration book in front of him, but on the busty Ravenclaw girl I'd seen around the school… I think her name was Jennifer.

          I rolled my eyes as I approached the round table and plopped my books down loud enough for three other students to glance up from their studies at me. Ron came out of his daze suddenly and looked up at me with a surprised face.

          "Sorry, 'Mione… I didn't see you come in," He stammered, his face turning the same color as his hair.

          "Sure, whatever." I flashed him a huge smile and raised my eyebrows twice in a suggestive manner. "Jennifer, huh?" I jokingly hit him in the right shoulder and sat down next to him.

          "Oh, hush it, Hermione," He said as he turned even redder.

          I looked around the library quickly then glanced at my watch. Five after 8:00.

          "Where is that _thing?" I asked, my voice dripping with disdain._

          Ron laughed for the first time that night. "I dunno…" He muttered under his breath as he began indulging himself in the wonderful chapter of how to turn your cauldron into a rattlesnake.

          I sighed heavily, blowing a piece of straight brown hair out of my face quickly as I opened my Muggle Studies book to Chapter Thirteen: _Toasters or Ovens?_ I quickly flipped to the page our assignment was on and began taking notes immediately. I was getting well into my report when the voice I knew all too well boomed above me.

          "Ron," Draco gave Ron a small nod as I awaited my usual insult of Mudblood or Mrs. Pothead. I didn't even bother to look up because I knew if I did, the comments would only get to me that much more so I continued pretending to be deeply engrossed in my studies.

          "Hermione, sorry I'm late," Draco said. Was that an apologetic tone I heard?

          "Why are you apologizing?" I asked, my tone wasn't the most pleased, but I couldn't deny the fact I was happy that Draco Malfoy was apologizing to me, Hermione Granger.

          "Because I just feel bad. Y'all invited me willingly into your 'study' group and here I go being late…" Draco's voice trailed off as he plopped himself down in a seat in front of me. I felt a smile begin to spread across my face so I put my book in front of my nose, trying to camouflage the ever-spreading grin. I caught Ron's eye and we exchanged suspicious glances. I gave Ron one of my questioning glances and Ron just shrugged in response.

          ~*~

          The night flew by. I found myself enjoying Draco's company. Yes, _enjoying Draco Malfoy's company. How odd it was, I don't know. He was just… different. Not the usual Draco that everyone loved to hate. Around midnight I found myself wandering with him down the hallway. (Ron had gone to bed an hour earlier when really he left the library right when Jennifer did…) I don't know what had gotten into me, but by the time we were halfway to the Gryffindor Tower I noticed he was flirting with me. Winking at me, pushing me playfully, making cute comments… Then, before I knew it, we were holding hands._

          _I was holding hands with Draco Malfoy._

          I didn't realize it until a couple minutes after we started, but I was actually loving the fact that he was paying attention to me. He wasn't the nicest person in the world, but he sure as hell wasn't the ugliest either. Being captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team didn't hurt his reputation, yet he'd never been the type of guy to have a girlfriend.

          Draco stopped me right before we rounded the corner to Gryffindor Tower.

          "Yes?" I asked him nervously, still holding his hand.

          "What about Harry?" He asked; He looked genuinely concerned.

          "I don't care…" I said before thinking.

          "Good night, Hermione," He squeezed my hand gently before turning around and walked down the hallway.

          I stood staring as his figure became smaller and smaller down the hallway.

          "Good Night, Draco," I whispered.

A/N: Wow! A short chapter. Sorry 'bout that. It was a "transition" chapter I guess you could say. Hope you like it. Please review! Next chapter coming ASAP! Xoxox Hannah]


	3. Breaking Up with Potter

My Story

Chapter Three

          "Harry, it's just not working," I explained for the millionth time that morning. I sighed and pushed my curly hair out of my face. I hadn't had time to worry about straightening it since I'd come downstairs bright and early on a mission: to break up with Harry.

          "But, Hermione, we were fine yesterday?" Harry looked as if he were about to cry as we sat on the couch in the common room. There was no one else around because it was too early and the people that were awake were at breakfast.

          "Fine yesterday?" I paused and looked at him, seeing if he could figure the truth. "We were _not_ fine yesterday. You and I both know that. For the last month, we've been growing apart. changing, you know?" I continued to look at him, emotionless. I kept convincing myself that this was the right thing to do and my reason for breaking up with him was good enough. After all, he'd been getting into depressions more frequently and I couldn't handle it.

          "I just don't understand," We sat there for a minute and he looked down. I saw a tear drop down his cheek which made me think twice of finalizing the break up.

          "Harry, I'm sorry-," I started.

          "No you're not." He interrupted me immediately. "You're not sorry. Does this have anything to do with this 'study group' that you've been having for the past few nights? Is it Ron?" Harry still didn't look up at me, but my jaw dropped to the last question.

          "Of course it's not Ron! And no, the study group really doesn't have anything to do with it. I'm just tired of trying to make you happy and not depressed _all_ the time." I bit my lip nervously.

          "He was probably always your better match." Harry muttered under his breath.

          "What?" My eyebrows came together in confusion.

          "You and Ron, you know. more compatible," He repeated himself and I sat there in shocked stupor.

          "I don't know what you're talking about. Ron has nothing to do with this! Why do you keep bringing up his name anyway?" I shouted. I didn't mean to shout, I didn't want anyone to pay attention to our argument, but it was too late, a couple of second years had come down the stairs to listen to our bickering.

          "They always say you end up marrying your best friend," Harry didn't look up, but instead he stood and walked up the stairs solemnly, shoulders slumped.

          "What's gotten into him?" Ron came up behind me making me jump in surprise.

          "I broke up with him," I sighed, not looking at Ron in the face. Harry wasn't right. I didn't like Ron in the least.

          "You what!?" Ron exclaimed sitting next to me immediately.

          "You heard me," I replied rather calmly.

          "Are you bloody crazy?" Ron questioned. "You two are bloody made for each other!"

          "Funny, that's what he said, too," I sighed again and looked at Ron.

          "So what's the problem?" His eyebrows raised.

          "The problem is he says it about you and me, not me and him," I nodded as Ron looked at me in a baffled way.

          "What in the world?" He asked quickly.

          "Yep, that's what Mr. Boy Who Lived said," I got up from the couch. "Walk me to breakfast?"

[Okay, I know it's short, but I wanted to end it here. I'm going to try to update this story little by little. I like it, but I want to finish the other two at the same time. Let me know if you have any ideas!!! 3-Hannah Holt]


	4. Just A Stupid Crush

My Story

Chapter Four

          "Hermione, you know I'd do anything for you, but us… together? He's got to be bloody crazy!" Ron said enthusiastically across the table eating his breakfast rather sloppily which I found quite irritable. I don't know why, but I felt a weird twinge as he sounded like us together would have been the most revolting idea on this earth.

          "Yeah, I suppose so," I sighed and ate another bite of my eggs. I don't know why, but my mind kept wondering to Draco and flirtatious conversations from the night before.

          "Why does he keep looking over here?" Ron asked, interrupting my train of thought. I looked to follow his gaze to find a certain blonde Slytherin seated at the table across the hall.

          "Who?" I asked nonchantly, feeling a bit of happiness that maybe I wasn't the only thinking about what had gone on yesterday.

          "You know who!" Ron said loudly looking at me as if I were going to turn into a monkey and run around the zoo in a pink bikini.

          "What is the look for and _who_ are you talking about?" I chuckled and ate my food, pretending to be innocent and clueless

          "You and… and --," He paused. "Draco?" He said again causing a Ravenclaw girl at the table next to ours to look over her shoulder.

          "Ron, be quiet. _No,_ not me and Draco!" I whispered loudly.

          "Right. This will be the first and last time to say I'm glad my suspicions were wrong. You and Draco would never work out in the first place!"

          We ate for a few minutes in silence.

          "Okay, _yes," _I looked down at my plate waiting for Ron to blow up.

          "Yes, what?" He asked.

          "Yes – me and Draco," I had forgotten – he had lost all of his short term memory capability when it came to anything besides food.

          "Oh, Hermione! How disgusting is that? Is that really why you broke up with Harry?" Ron asked with a disgusted look on his face.

          I just nodded my head in response and he made a pretend gagging gesture which I almost considered incredibly… cute. Ew, Ron… cute? No way.

          We had both finished breakfast and were headed to first period Transfiguration in silence.

          "Does Harry know?" Ron asked quietly as there were many people in the hallway.

          "Of course not," I replied quickly.

          "Like he won't find out," Ron said. "He knows you dumped him for someone else anyway, at least that's what I gathered when I overheard him talking to Seamus."

          "When did you hear him talking to Seamus?" I stopped as we reached the outside of the door.

          "They were walking in front us the whole way here and we weren't talking. You didn't notice? I was sure you heard the whole thing," Ron paused and looked at me. "He thinks it's me, Herm." He pushed a strand of my curly hair behind my ear like he always did when it was a sentimental moment between the two of us.

          "Well, it's not," I replied rather hastily. 'Haha! Got you back for the comment this morning,' I thought. I felt bad immediately because I could almost see Ron's face fall.

          "Right." He paused. "Draco." Ron cringed and pulled back his hand.

          "Right." I smiled at him and that's when the door swung open.

          "Nice of you to join us, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, glad to know being on time for Transfiguration is top on your list! Sit down," Professor McGonagall's voice penetrated the silence that had lingered between me and my best friend as we sulked to the back to sit in the two corner desks next to each other.

          ~*~

          I was walking down the hallway rather quickly when I heard someone call my name.

          "Hermione!" The voice said behind me. I turned around to see Draco standing there, books in hand, looking incredibly… handsome.

          "Hey, Draco," I smiled innocently as he walked towards me.

          "What's up?" We started walking down the hall towards the stairs.

          "Just going to dinner… glad the day is over," I was still smiling. This moment almost felt awkward.

          "Yeah, me, too," he said as he smiled back at me. "Well, I'd be more than happy to escort you to dinner." I nodded my head in response, trying not to seem to desperate.

          "So… where are your friends?" He asked, trying to break the silence filling the vacant corridor.

          "Um… well… They're probably already chowing down in the Great Hall." I wondered why he was asking about Ron and Harry when he hated them. Why was he even talking to me? He hated me, too.

          "Oh, you mean Harry doesn't walk you to classes or dinner or anything?" He asked looking at me curiously.

          "Nah, well, I mean…" I paused. He hadn't heard about the break up yet obviously like everybody else. "I broke up with him and all." The sound of our footsteps echoed in the dreadfully uncomfortable silence.

          "Yeah, I heard. I just wanted to hear it from you, I guess." He smiled again and stopped walking right outside of the Great Hall.

          "Why are you doing this?" I blurted out. 'Gah, stupid!' I slapped myself mentally.

          "Doing what?" He looked at me with a baffled expression.

          "_This,"_ I said looking down at the hand holding we had started back in the beginning of the conversation.

          A few students were walking by and giving us very strange looks before running off in the other direction.

          "I guess… I like you, Hermione," he said rather quickly.

          "You _like_ me?" I asked. 

"Yes, I like you," He responded rather loudly. We were still getting weird looks from the people exiting the great hall.

"Well, I'll try to catch you after dinner… it would be rather awkward for us to sit together, you know." He said and squeezed my hand before walking away leaving me breathless.

Could I truly like the boy that had made fun of me for all these years? The one who called me nasty names and claimed to hate me? Was this real?

What was I going to do?


End file.
